Users of televisions and other video distribution platforms are now exposed to more varying types of content than ever before. However, with the proliferation of different content, a viewer can encounter a number of difficulties. Chief among the difficulties is a disconnected user experience when the user views changes in content. The changes in content often result in the user not being able to experience different content seamlessly, which can negatively impact the user's enjoyment. The lack of a relationship between different content items must be solved so as to allow users to better experience different content.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that address the foregoing problems in order to provide viewers with better, more tailored viewer experiences. This and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.